A Very Glee New Year's Party
by ktattoo
Summary: The social event of the year has been planned for months and so the Glee club rings in the new year at a costume party. Who rings in the new year with whom?


**A/N: After "A Very Glee Christmas Dinner," I wanted to write a New Year's party as well. I fought myself as to who should host it, and fell back on my girls. I apologize in advance for part of this. It seems that Quinn is one character I cannot write.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I seriously do not own Glee or anything else like that. Kassie is mine, as is the new OC introduced here.**

* * *

><p>After the disaster that had been the Christmas dinner, the idea of a New Year's party wasn't one that many wanted to think about. Sadly, one had been in the works for months, and the date was rapidly approaching for the Glee club's masquerade New Year's party. Lauren Zizes and her best friend Kassie Reynolds had been planning this extravagant costume party since late September, and while some may not be up seeing each other after the Christmas dinner at Kurt's where the host and his boyfriend had broke up rather messily, everyone was still excited to attend what was the most talked about party of the year.<p>

New Years Eve day found the duo of Lauren and Kassie down in Lauren's basement putting the final touches on the décor for the party. They had been down there for a week getting everything ready. The ordinary basement had been transformed into a Victorian ballroom. They had painted the floor and walls, placed one long table against the back wall for refreshments, hung small, inexpensive chandeliers from the ceiling, and placed votives on the walls. Kassie had requested nothing but money for her birthday and Christmas, while Lauren had dipped into the fund her parents had held for her in order to help fund this event.

The girls took one last final look at the wonderland before turning to smile at each other. They had finally done it; they were going to pull off the perfect party and it would be the party of their lives. It had to be. Most of the Glee club were seniors this year, and this would probably be one of the last parties they had together, so it had to be good. They would make sure of it.

Both girls went up to Lauren's room where their costumes lay on her bed, ready and waiting for the two plus size women to step into them and transform into their characters for the night. Kassie had found a website that made beautiful Victorian and Elizabethan gowns tailored especially for larger women and the girls had ordered their favorite ones. Kassie's was a deep shade of blue that dipped low enough to show plenty of her best assets. It made her already blue eyes an even deeper shade of blue, and the silver lace trimming and the corset ties made her curves really curve in all the right places. She had managed to find a silver and sapphire necklace with matching earrings and bracelet to complete the ensemble.

Lauren had found a gorgeous black and silver gown, cut much like her friends minus the corset. She had decided she would forgo the glasses of course, and wear her contacts; the ones that made her brown eyes look hazel. She bought a tiara set with black oynx, and a short silver necklace with a large onyx jewel at the end. Her hair would be swept up with soft curls falling from the up-do, while her friend would wear her long brown locks down in curls framing her face, some pinned back so they wouldn't fall.

The girls set to work getting themselves and each other ready, hair and makeup first. About half an hour before the party was due to begin, Lauren's doorbell rang and both girls flew down the stairs knowing exactly who would show up so early. Kassie reached the door first and pulled the open with so much force, she nearly fell backward into her friend.

"Kyle!"

Both girls threw themselves at the boy on the doorstep before they pulled him the house. Letting the boy go, both girls grinned, excited to see Kassie's cousin standing before them. They had invited the boy to the party when it was clear that the friend they had wanted him to meet would finally be able to do so.

"Sheesh girls. It's good to see you two as well. You both look amazing, but we have half an hour and you two need to get into your dresses. We can catch up while we get you dressed."

The trio went back upstairs and as the girls helped each other into their dresses, they got caught up with the boy.

"Okay Kyle, here's the skinny. This is the party of the year. Seriously. The Glee club has been talking about this for months. We're glad we were able to fill you in on the theme, because you look fabulous as always, and our other boy will totally love it."

"And who is this other boy? Kass, you weren't all that informative when you told me you wanted me to meet a friend of yours. What's his name? What's he like?" Kyle stood and helped tie up the corset on his cousin's dress, marveling in just how smooth the fabric of the dress was. "You girls seriously look amazing. With all that cleavage, your boyfriends won't be able to take their eyes off of you."

Fixing her tiara in her hair, Lauren smirked. "That's the point, gayboy. Duh." Looking at herself in the mirror, the wrestler couldn't believe the transformation. She really looked like she could have lived in the fifteen-hundreds.

Kassie clasped the necklace behind her, adding the final piece to her own costume. She had become someone entirely different, like some sort of "Goddess."

Lauren moved to stand beside her and nodded. "Yeah. We are." The two moved as one to place their masks on over their faces, effectively concealing their identities and all three people in the bedroom gasped as Kyle stood behind them, his mask in place.

This was seriously going to be the best party ever.

* * *

><p>Kurt was fashionably late. At least that's what he told himself as he made his way down the stairs of Lauren's basement. He had spent hours debating on if he really wanted to don the costume he had made and actually attend the party. After his break up with Blaine, all he wanted to do was sit in bed and cry and sing sad breakup songs, but Kassie had talked him into coming to the party as planned. It was the social event of the year, and if he were honest with himself, he would rather ring in the New Year with his friends than sitting alone at home. What did it matter if Blaine might be there? He could have fun and ignore the cheating ass that was the boy he had loved.<p>

Kurt gasped as he stepped down into the party room. Ballroom was more like it. He had to admit- the girls had really out-done themselves for this party and he found himself immediately glad he hadn't missed it. His own costume was a perfect match for the theme and he found himself immensely proud of what he had created. He made his way through his friends, saying quick hellos to everyone until he got the hostess' of the night.

"Kassie. Lauren. This place looks amazing! I can't even begin to fathom how you pulled this off." He hugged the girls in turn, the corners of the first smile he had smiled in over a week hitting the bottom of his mask.

"Kurt!" Kassie grinned as she hugged the boy. "We were beginning to think you weren't coming."

"I was seriously thinking about it. But you know me; I could never miss the social event of the year. You girls look absolutely to die for. Those gowns are amazing. You two are easily the queens of this castle." He kissed each girl on the cheek and was about to go talk to his brother when a guy he didn't instantly recognize walked over to the trio.

He shifted uncomfortably, wishing he could place the boy. It wasn't Blaine- the boy was too tall, but it wasn't Sebastian either. He looked up at the taller boy, locking his blue-grey eyes with the somewhat familiar blues of the boy in front of him.

"Kurt? Kurt, this is my cousin, Kyle." Kassie's voice broke him from his thoughts, and Kurt started for a moment. Kassie's cousin? So that's why the eyes looked familiar. They had the same thick lips as well. Now it was obvious.

Holding out a hand, Kurt smiled politely. "It's very nice to meet you, Kyle."

The boy had a very firm handshake, soft hands as well. Kurt found himself unable to break his smile as they released hands. Even with the mask covering his face, Kurt could tell that this boy was very attractive.

"It's nice to meet you, too. Kassie and Lauren have told me all about you. Is it true that you are a countertenor and can sing soprano _and_ bass?"

Cheeks flushing, Kurt nodded slowly. Was that a compliment? It sure sounded like one.

"Yes. I know it's not usual, but apparently my range is rather large."

"I'm honestly jealous. I strain myself to reach the tenor notes. Being a bass has its limits. I can reach the higher baritone, but too high and it's a strain."

"I'm the opposite. I actually feel more comfortable in my falsetto. I have to reach to hit the bottom notes, and it can tend to hurt my throat if I'm not careful."

He was amazed at how well he was able to fall into conversation with this strange boy, but Kurt took it in stride, letting the other boy lead him away from the girls as they continued their discussion.

Maybe coming to this party wasn't a mistake after all.

* * *

><p>By ten, the party had already been in full swing for over two hours and everyone in attendance was enjoying themselves. Kassie, her boyfriend David, Lauren and her boyfriend Puck were the only ones not drinking and they sat up on the thrones the girls had added for decoration, watching as their friends danced, drank and made-out, not necessarily in that order. Everyone seemed to be happy, even the two boys Kassie and Lauren had set up with each other.<p>

Neither girl had missed however, the dirty looks Blaine and Sebastian had thrown at Kurt and Kyle. Leaning over to her boyfriend, Lauren kissed the mohawked boy, enjoying the party herself. She took him by the hand and they left, leaving Kassie and David to themselves.

Kassie moved as well, situating herself of her boyfriends lap. He had arrived in blue as well after she had let slip what color her costume was, and he sure looked good in his tights, thigh high boots, and puffy shoulder sleeves. The couple had taken off their masks early on in the party, and sat happily, sharing light kisses. Raised voices pulled Kassie and David's attention to the ballroom floor where a group of four boys were arguing.

The pair reached the group as the entire room went silent except for the two distinct voices arguing.

"What say do you have who I dance with, Blaine? Unless you have forgotten, YOU cheated on ME with that crab! I have every right to talk to, dance with, hug or Gaga forbid, KISS any boy I want! Your say in whom I see ended the moment you decided to choose him over me."

"You don't even know this guy! Do you even know what he looks like? I notice he hasn't taken his mask off at all tonight. I can't believe you're whoring yourself out to someone you don't even know! When did you become a slut?"

David had to literally restrain his girlfriend before she did something stupid.

"Slut? YOU call ME a slut and a whore? Blaine, you CHEATED on me! As far as I'm concerned, you're the adulterer. Besides, I don't care what Kyle looks like under that mask. He's been nothing but a gentleman tonight; something you seem to know nothing about."

Shoulders shaking, Kurt forced himself to take a deep breath before releasing it. "I'm done arguing with you over this. You chose Sebastian, and I'm choosing to get over it. Now if you don't mind, I have a party to get back to." Taking Kassie by the hand, Kurt turned and left, pulling her to the other end of the room.

With David and Lauren behind her, Kassie allowed herself to be pulled away from the scene of the fight. If it hadn't been for her boyfriend, she probably would have once again punched the hobbit square in the jaw.

"I can make him leave, Kurt. I'm sorry he said those things; he had no right to. I can have Dave and Noah escort the hobbit and the crab out. Just say the word."

"No," Kurt frowned and shook his head. "No. Let them stay. As far I'm concerned, Blaine just dug his own grave another five feet deeper. Did you see the looks on everyone else's faces? I know you weren't the only one being held back. Sam and Brittany both had Santana and I saw Quinn pulling Artie's chair back."

Kassie shook her head, still unhappy but proud of her friend. "Kyle likes you Kurt. I can tell. He's the brother I never had. Go back and enjoy the rest of the night. Have a couple drinks and loosen up. You deserve this."

Kurt nodded. He knew he did. He just had to go back out there and take it. Hugging the girl before him, Kurt grinned. "Thanks, Kass." He grabbed a glass from a nearby table and made his way back out the party and Kassie watched fondly as her friend fell back into conversation with her cousin.

So far, so good.

* * *

><p>Everyone was paired off; Sam and Mercedes, David and Kassie, Finn and Rachel, Lauren and Puck, Blaine and that guy everyone called the crab, Mike and Tina, and even Brittany and Santana were outright making out on a chair where everyone could see them.<p>

She had seriously about had it. Everyone had someone except for her. Quinn sat in one corner of the basement that the two fat girls had managed to actually look amazing, her costume easily more extravagant and beautiful than all the others. She knew she looked good. Wearing the gown made her feel like royalty and Quinn could swear that maybe she was born in the wrong century. The only other person beside herself that was there alone was Artie, and surprisingly, the pair had fallen into easy conversation once the couples began to pair off, leaving the two of them to fend for themselves.

Sipping from her goblet (yes, the girls had gone that far), Quinn shook her head, her blonde curls bobbing with the motion. "This is crap, Artie. What the hell do they think they're doing?" She finished off her drink before getting to her feet. "Dance with me?" The blonde led the way to the dance floor where she began to dance around Artie, the wine in her system making her not give a damn that no one else wanted her.

Artie just smiled as he wheeled his way to the dance floor behind Quinn. He wouldn't admit it, but the cheerleader looked like an angel in her party costume. The pale greens and yellows of her dress made her green eyes shine, and her golden hair framed her face softly, falling in perfect curls. She took his breath away just looking at her, and he was more than glad to 'dance' with her, even if she was inebriated and probably wouldn't be doing so if it weren't for the wine.

The two danced for what felt like ages, both enjoying each other's company and the surplus of wine as they did so.

* * *

><p>"5!<p>

4!

3!

2!

1!

Happy New Year!"

The cheers faded as everyone rang in the New Year in their own way.

Kassie and David stood on the raised platform looking over at their group of friends, both unsure as to how they got so lucky to have such a dysfunctional family before they embraced- their lips closing in on each other in a kiss so full of promise and hope and love that it consumed them.

Lauren and Noah pulled each other close with such force that their teeth clicked before they managed to kiss each other, tongues tangling together.

Brittany pulled Santana to her, whispering words of love as they rang in the New Year the same way they had the previous year; hands tangled in hair, Santana dominating their kiss.

Mike and Tina stumbled over the edge of a chair as they kissed, Tina landing on Mike's lap, her gothic style dress splaying out over them both.

Finn had Rachel on his lap, her red gown flowing to the floor as they kissed, small pecks scattered over each others' bare skin.

Sebastian had Blaine shoved against a wall, his tongue shoved down the smaller boys' throat, both boys had a different hand down their pants as they both groaned.

Quinn sat on Artie's lap, their wine flavored lips barely brushing across each other before a small moan made the kiss deeper, the two ringing in a New Year together instead of alone.

Kurt held Kyle's hand as he watched his friends ring in a New Year with declarations and signs of love. Soft lips covered his for no more than a moment before he heard a whispered

"Happy New Year."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This didn't turn out exactly as I wanted it to. Parts of it came out better than I could have imagined, but others… not so much. I personally loved the beginning since I love writing in depth bits, but I knew once the party really got started that I was at a loss. All I know is that Quinn and Artie really had to be together.**

**Anyhow,**

**Happy New Year!**

**-ktattoo**


End file.
